1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for electrically connecting a central processing unit (CPU) to a printed circuit board (PCB), more particularly relates to an electrical connector with an actuating device having stable and reliable driving performance after long time used.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical connector for electrically connecting a central processing unit (CPU) to a printed circuit board (PCB) disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,938,666 which is issued to Xiao on May 10, 2011 comprises a base having a plurality of terminals received therein, a cover mounted on the base and a cam actuating the cover sliding along the base. The base defines a first aperture extending therethrough. The cover has a second aperture aligning with the first aperture in vertical direction. The cam has a first cam portion and a second cam portion separately pre-formed and jointly combined and correspondingly received in the first and second apertures.
The first cam portion includes a first disk, a second disk and an axle from the lower to the upper in turn. The second cam portion has a third disk and a fourth disk from the lower to the upper in turn. The third disk defines a cutout engaging with the axle of the first cam portion to assemble the first and second cam portions together. However, looseness or faults between the first and second cam portions may occur after a period of usage, so as to effective driving stroke of the cam.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved electrical connector to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.